lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kirin Tor
'''Kirin Tor '''is a large Magi Organization that exists in the Kingdom of Lorderon, and is centered around the fortress of Dalaran. The organization shares a strong relationship with the other major Magi organizations and cities including the likes of Hogwarts, the Istari in Gondor, Beauxbatons of northern France, and Durmstrang of Norway, and finally and most recently the Order of the Blue Dragon in Lucerne. This strong relationship means they are one of the most recegnizeable and well known Mag instutionions in Europe. While the order's independance has been a source of strength it is now being challenged from within by a servent of Sauron who is gathering quite a following in secret. The Kirin Tor are the center of the short story The Six where the history both historically and currently of the Order is explained. The Kirin Tor were founded by four Numenorian noble Magi of whom discovered there was no Elur academy in the Lorderon region thus establishing the Kirin TOr south-east of Lorderon during what would turn out to be the later days of the Empire of Numeron and during this period of time they stood as one of the academies of the Elur in the region of Westros. Dalaran and its bright towers grew from nothing to be the envy of all that visited the polished streets of the city. When the war had ended the Elur within the Kirin Tor that remained were so diminished that they became unable to exert enough power to push the Lorderon Numenorian elite to remain strong as the possible center of an attempt to rebuild the Empire of Numeron and thus they would become a part of the Kingdom of Lorderon. Under the Kingdom of Lorderon the Kirin Tor became once again the center of a Magi academy but this time it was the center of the entire Kingdom of Lorderon and with this dramatic increase in importance the Kirin Tor would grow quite powerful adding a seat at the table of the Council of Lorderon and generally became the second most powerful entity within the Kingdom behind the Monarchy. History Early History The Kirin Tor were founded during the rise of the Empire of Numeron and during this period of time they stood as one of the academies of the Elur in the region of Westros. Dalaran and its bright towers grew from nothing to be the envy of all that visited the polished streets of the city. When the war had ended the Elur within the Kirin Tor that remained were so diminished that they became unable to exert enough power to push the Lorderon Numenorian elite to remain strong as the possible center of an attempt to rebuild the Empire of Numeron and thus they would become a part of the Kingdom of Lorderon. Under the Kingdom of Lorderon the Kirin Tor became once again the center of a Magi academy but this time it was the center of the entire Kingdom of Lorderon and with this dramatic increase in importance the Kirin Tor would grow quite powerful adding a seat at the table of the Council of Lorderon and generally became the second most powerful entity within the Kingdom behind the Monarchy. Lorderon Main Article : Lorderon Magi flocked to Dalaran in ever-increasing numbers to study in its schools, do research in its vast libraries and practice their craft freely in the company of their peers. Soon non-magical beings moved to Dalaran to provide necessary services of the thriving magocracy. The citizens of Dalaran thought that their shining city was impregnable and that its glory would never end. But, in time, the constant and ungoverned use of magic began to tear the fabric of reality around the city. These tears sent bright beacons out into the Twisting Nether and drew the attention of the banished denizens of the Burning Legion. Through these rents, demons began to slip back into Azeroth, bringing with them conflict and cruelty, misery and corruption. Consulting the high elves, the Magocrats learned that as long as they used magic, they would need to protect their citizenry from the Legion's agents. Yet mankind could not be allowed to learn of this threat less the people riot in fear. Thus, the elves and Magocrats formed a secret order known as the Council of Tirisfal. The order began to experiment, trying to discover the most effective way to deal with the demon incursions. One group held that the magi should work together as a team of equals. Another group believed that their magic should be funneled through a single head, though how that should be managed was another challenge. The Cult of Undeath In complete secret to the council the returning Magi Kael'Thuzad has begun forming a rival group within the Kirin Tor called the Cult of Undeath. This group is growing rapidly, and contains many powerful Magi's as well as the complete element of suprise. Goverment The Kirin Tor is also referred to as the Magus Senate or Magocracy of Dalaran. It is made up of 120 members. They are divided in several levels of importance and influence. Council of Tristfal The Kirin Tor has a ruling council of six archmagi, sometimes known as the Council of Six but amongst themselves they are known as the Council of Tristfal. One of the members of the council is appointed the Head or the Leader of the Kirin Tor, and is usually the most dominant member of the Kirin Tor. He is seen as "Kirin Tor's true ruler, and the Sect's public face". Except for the Head of the Kirin Tor, the rest of the ruling council member's identities are kept secret from everyone outside the council, with few exceptions. Head of the Kirin Tor The Head of the Kirin Tor is the leader and absolute decision maker of the entire Kirin Tor, and because of this he or she will obviously have an extensive amount of power and influence. The head of the Kirin Tor is elected by his fellow five members of the Council of Tristfall The Council of the Kirin Tor The council meets to discuss important issues and vote on matters — no single member holds sway, and the majority vote decides every issue. In case of a tie, the members reconvene a day later, during which interval each member considers his or her vote and all relevant information. They meet in the Chamber of Air, a room with no visible walls — the gray stone floor with its central diamond symbol stood beneath an open sky that shifted and changed rapidly, as if the time sped past within the chamber. Traditionally, the membership of the Council of Six was kept a strict secret. When someone met with the Council officially, it was always in a special, enchanted chamber, the Chamber of Air, and the Six would be disguised to keep their identity a secret. Of course, in a city populated by magi, such efforts were not always successful, as Khadgar proved with little effort. Beneath the Council Beneath the ruling council are the Archmagi, each of whom is given tasks as the council sees fit. Archmagi do not hold specific positions or responsibilities, beyond the general loyalty to the Kirin Tor and to the world, and the standing obligation to study new human magic whenever it appears. In reality, however, some archmagi have been given the same tasks so often they have essentially assumed responsibility for those jobs. Thus one archmage might be in charge of cataloging all wands, while another handles researching and cataloging all illusions. Magi are the lowest members of the Kirin Tor, and answer to the archmagi. Any archmage in the sect can issue orders to a mage, provided the instructions still fit within the organization’s goals. As with archmagi, however, most magi settle into specific positions and tasks and work exclusively for one archmage. The ruling council can change this at any time but rarely does so, unless they feel a mage has become a problem in his current position, or if they need him for a different task. Most magi are allowed the freedom to pursue their tasks and studies in whatever manner they choose. Despite the fact that they are the lowest members in the hierarchy, many magi possess great power. Noteable Members Archmagi Category:Lorderon Category:Magi Order